


Light in a World Full of Darkness

by sashimiontoast



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Arcade, Extended Scene, Fluff, Grocery Store, M/M, Some dark undertones, based on the scene in the i loved you mv, dowoons life sucks, idk what else to put, young k got beaten up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: The summer breeze brushed against their skin, soothing the scars on Younghyun’s face and the wounds in Dowoon’s damaged soul.





	Light in a World Full of Darkness

The video game screen glowered colors of red and yellow, as the dark haired boy smashed on the buttons as his life depended on it.

_ Die. Die. Die. _

His eyes never left the screen, as his fingers danced upon the dashboard. 

_ Die. You deserve it. You all deserve it. _

** GAME OVER. **

Dowoon sighed as the screen dimmed. He searched his pocket for more change.

“Hey- you done or what?” a gruff voice said behind him.

Dowoon turned to see the large man staring down at him. He glared.

The man cleared his throat clearly irritated. “I SAID are you done? There are other people who want a motherfucking turn alright-“

Dowoon said nothing. He simply stared right back at him, his eyes lifeless and still.

“Wh- what the hell…move out of the bloody way!” he raised his hand into a fist when-

_ “Hey now.”  _

A boy held onto his fist, saving it from reaching Dowoon’s face. 

He looked about his age, tall and lean with dark messy hair and equally black narrowed eyes. Dowoons eyes widened slightly. A fox.

“Whats your problem?” the fox said glaring at the older man.

“My PROBLEM is this fucking bastard who’s been playing this god damn game for hours now- this little asshole doesn't understand the concept of an arcade does he…? Now get out of my damn way.”

The fox clicked his tongue. “Yeah no, I don’t think so.”

 

And suddenly the fight broke out. Punches and kicks were being thrown. Dowoon stood and watched this action taking place. 

_ Scratches. Blood. Shouts. _

It was stupid really. A stupid reason to start a fight. 

Dowoon sighed. He headed towards the exit of the arcade leaving the messy scene.

Suddenly, the two stopped as they saw him leaving.

“H-HEY. WAIT UP- where do you think you’re going?” the pig shouted at him.

Down sighed irritated. “You wanted me to leave. So I’m leaving.”

 

 

 

He sat at the front of the grocery store sipping on a milk box.

It was night, and the breeze was slightly warm due to the summer heat. The streets were busy with cars and people getting back from their tiring jobs back to their warm homes and happy families.

And Dowoon hated it. He hated that he was the only one who had to suffer like this. Why is it that everyone around him was happy? Everyone had everything and yet- they were still so ungrateful.

_ Die. Die. _

People like them don’t deserve it. No one does. No one in this world deserves it. 

Especially not him. 

 

“ _ **Hey**_!”

Dowoon turned his head to see a fox running towards him, slightly limping.

Oh.

“Hey- uh what the hell? Why’d you just-“ he was panting, trying to catch his breath.

“Leave?” Dowoon mumbled finishing his sentence.

The fox stood breathless. He raised an eyebrow at him.

“Yeah. LEAVE. Why’d you do that? You know I literally saved your ass.”

  
"I never asked you to."

 

He sat down in front of Dowoon. 

His face was scratched. His cheek was bruised badly.

Dowoon looked his face up and down. He sighed.

“I’ll be right back.” 

 

 

He came back from inside the grocery store, holding a bag.

The fox looked up, his hand still massaging his pained cheek.

“Whats all this?”

Down took out an egg.

The fox snickered. “What the hell did you buy eggs for? What are you gonna do, make me brunch?”

Down sighed. “Put it on your cheek.”

Down leaned towards him, resting the cold egg on the other boy’s cheek.

He winced at the sudden action. After a while though, he sighed in relief.

“Well damn this actually works…” he laughed.

Dowoon tensed. The fox's face glowed as he laughed softly.

At hearing this beautiful melody, a small smile crept on Dowoon’s face.

The fox’s laughter ceased. 

“You can smile huh?” he teased smirking.

Dowoon’s face suddenly drooped back to its original expression, dead and cold.

Flustered, he sat back placing the egg in the fox’s hand.

“Why did you stop?” the fox asked.

Down looked up at him, the fox's bright mischevious eyes searching his dark and dull ones.

The fox sighed.

“Why did you stop? Smiling I mean.” He scratched his head hesitating.

“You looked…i don’t know… _pretty_?” He mumbled.

Dowoon heated up suddenly. _W_ _hat the hell???_

The fox realised what he said and held up his hands flustered. “no NO. not like that i mean- i just think-i don’t know.” He was stuttering searching for words, like his confidence was just drained out of him.

At this Dowoon broke out laughing. 

The fox’s eyes widened as he was stunned to silence at how sweet the sound  was. Ringing through his ears, like a melody, sure to get stuck in his head for days on end. 

Not that he would mind, anyway.

 

 

Minutes passed, and so did subtle conversations and small talk.

They got up  to leave, as the lights of the store clicked off.

“Wait.” Dowoon said as the fox turned to leave.

“I never got your name.”

The fox smiled. “It’s Younghyun. Kang Younghyun.”

His name sounded like syrup.

“I’m Yoon Dowoon.” he started.

They stood there, just staring at each other as if they wanted to say something more but didn’t know how.

The summer breeze brushed against their skin, soothing the scars on Younghyun’s face and the wounds in Dowoon’s damaged soul.

 

“We should meet again.” He whispered, unsure as to why he was doing so.

Younghyun winked. “Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

And with that he disappeared, and left Dowoon in the darkness, a lonely egg sitting on the table.

He was truly like a fox. Creeping up on his life at the most random time  _Why_? Just because.

He was mysterious and exotic, and his eyes carried secrets and stories that Dowoon wished he would whisper into his ears.

But for now he was alone once more.

However, he was okay.

_ Because the fox had made him shine even in the darkest of times. _

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what this was but anyways, i altered this scene a tad bit. also idk if i made some errors and this story is kinda shit but like im tired and so yea.  
> pls leave a kudos and sum comments. <3


End file.
